In current data storage systems, e.g., database management systems, when a query is received to obtain data, the data storage system first checks the memory, e.g., a cache, for the requested data and if the data is not found in the cache, the data storage system then obtains the data from secondary storage, e.g., a disk. A disk access typically consumes a significant amount of time. Moreover, a computing resource used for obtaining the data from the disk can experience a delay until the data is read from the disk. This delay can have a significant impact on the efficiency of the overall system, especially in scenarios where there are large volumes of requests from applications to obtain data and, to satisfy impatient users, the data should be returned on an almost instantaneous basis. If the computing resources are occupied until the disk access operation is complete, the number of enqueued requests waiting to be served increases and the wait time of the requests also increases. Further, even in scenarios where some of the requests can be served by obtaining the data from the memory, the requests may have to wait longer since the computing resources are being used by requests for which data has to be obtained from the secondary storage. These delays can cause additional adverse effects on the efficiency of the system. Accordingly, current data storage systems are inefficient in managing data access requests.